


A Tiny Distraction

by Melifair



Category: Captain America, MCU
Genre: Bucky has really nice hair, Bucky like and hates home improvement television, Darcy is a nervous wreck waiting to hear from Steve, Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Light Angst, bros that like to play flirt, darcy and Bucky are good bros, playful banter, waiting at home while everyone's on mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: Darcy and Bucky are watching tv waiting for the team to come home. Bucky is a good bro, distracting her out of her worry over Steve.A tumblr prompt! From idontgettechnologyBrotp Bucky/Darcy: braiding hair while they wait for Steve to come home.





	A Tiny Distraction

Darcy always hated the waiting part the most - the separation, the not knowing, the fucking what ifs - and yet here she was again, waiting for Steve to come home from yet another mission in which he was out of contact for an extended period of time. He, Natasha, and Sam had been gone for three days so far and each day with no news made her all the more anxious and all the more ready to tackle and wrap herself around Steve like an octopus with severe separation anxiety and kiss him senseless - or at least enough to make him not want to go on another mission for a while.

She was wiling the time away binge watching home renovation shows with Bucky who was grounded from any missions due to a nerve injury that incapacitated his left arm, requiring detachment until Tony could look at the electrical output and Helen could patch things up on her end. Knowing him, he was alright with sitting out a mission, thankful for the peace of body and mind, even though it left him a bit bored - he was still having trouble adjusting to being idle with nobody chasing him and the potential to actually enjoy his life.

“I get the whole tiny thing, but, c’mon, THAT is not practical…” he claimed, shaking his head in annoyance at the long hair that kept falling in his field of vision. He couldn’t brush the hair out of his face due to his single hand that was currently covered in cheese puff dust.

She was about to say something about how cozy it looked and what clever engineering it was to fit all that into such a small space, but he spoke out again making her rethink from a different perspective, “how’s anyone with any kind of handicap supposed to climb that? Why don’t people think of this shit?”

“See!” He exclaimed, pointed his cheesy finger at the flatscreen, “that pregnant lady is not gonna be able to keep going up and down on that tiny ladder!”

He shook his head again, and huffed a puff of air in hopes of displacing the offending hair, but it simply fell back in front of his eyes and so he made a grab for it with cheese covered fingers.

“Dude, you are gonna have cheese hair.”

He rolled his eyes at her, “I don’t exactly have anything to put it back with, doll. And I can do a lot of things one handed, but hair isn’t one of them.”

The pet name didn’t bother her, despite the fact that ‘doll’ was one Steve called her on occasion - mostly Steve called her ‘sweetheart’ or ‘babydoll’ and she loved it even though it was a bit antiquated. Nevertheless, she let Bucky play flirt with her and she play flirted right back even though he was absolutely very much involved with Natasha. And Natasha didn’t seem to mind. She let them have their fun. 

“I did not need to know that,” she feigned offense, earning a smirk from him, then clarified with a grin, “I was gonna offer to put your hair back.”

“With what?” He noted her own lack of hair accessories and loose hair.

“Who says I need anything to put your hair back?”

He raised a questioning brow at her.

“I’m gonna braid it.”

He gave her a wary look at her intentions and she laughed, “hey! Don’t give me that look! I’ve braided Thor’s hair tons of times!”

That seemed to appease him, and he sighed in resignation and rolled his eyes again before he slid off the couch to sit on the floor at her feet to give her better reach to his hair.

She got to work right away, combing her fingers through his hair due to the lack of an actual comb. A big braid wasn’t practical considering that his hair wasn’t long enough for that, so she settled on smaller braids on each side of his head that she could twist together to keep the rest of his hair back.

“You have really nice hair, dude.”

He snorted, “thanks, kid. Natalia thinks so too, but we don’t play with it like this.”

“Oh my god, you! Stop making sex jokes.”

“Who said I was making sex jokes?”

“You are totally insinuating!”

“I didn’t insinuate anything, I don’t know where your getting that from,” he continued to tease her, “I guess you’re just a pervert.”

“I’m not a pervert!” She playfully shoved at his head and it just made him laugh more.

“What? That’s not a bad thing!” He exclaimed, “it’s good for Steve.”

“Ha! Shows how much you know about your bestie! He’s a big pervert!”

“Darlin’,” he turned, and licked the cheese dust off his fingers, “where’d you think he learned all that,” he winked at her, “you’re welcome, by the way.”

“You are a menace!”

“You know it.” He winked again.

She shook her head at his antics and grabbed her phone, quickly snapping a picture before he caught on to what she was doing.

“What?” She asked innocently when he glared suspiciously, “you look pretty, AND annoying hair problem solved!”

“Whose the menace now?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The show resumed after a commercial break, just in time for the big reveal of the tiny home, and they settled back to judge the practicality of the space in relation to the size of the family that was going to inhabit it.

“Feelin’ better?” Bucky asked, not needing to specify just what he was referring to. He knew she was trying to distract her nerves and anxiety, and he was happy to help.

“Yeah.”

Just then, her phone buzzed, startling her slightly, and she looked to find a text from Steve that said *coming home miss you*

She smiled, relief flooding her mind, sending back a quick *love you miss you hurry home* text.

Bucky must’ve noticed because he nudged her knee with his good shoulder to get her attention, “told ya he’d be alright.”


End file.
